Darkness and Light
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Sie legte das Schwert an ihren Hals. Fühlte nichts mehr. Keine Trauer, keine Angst vor dem Tod. Nur die kalte Klinge an ihrer blassen Haut.


Ihr Leben war zu Ende.

Es war vorbei. Sie war nicht verletzt. Nicht körperlich. Aber ihre Seele

blutete. Sie war allein. Er hatte alle ihre Freunde und Mitstreiter getötet.

Er...Naraku.

Sie kauerte am Boden. Um sie herum Dunkelheit. Er stand vor ihr. Mit bösem

Grinsen sah er auf sie hinab.

"Ja...gib sie mir... deine Furcht, deine Trauer, deine Verzweiflung, dein Hass!

Zeige mir deine schwache und dunkle Seite. Zeige mir deinen Schwachpunkt. Lass

mich stärker werden mit deiner gebrochenen Seele!"

Warum nicht? Es war vorbei. Nichts und niemand konnte sie nun noch retten. Alle

hatten sie sie verlassen. Sie wollte sterben. Nichts mehr fühlen. Dieses

Gefühl der Angst und Verzweiflung, den Schmerz, sie wollte das alles hinter

sich lassen. Weg aus dieser brutalen, bösen, verdammten Welt! Warum sollte sie

Naraku nicht geben, was er verlangte? Dann wäre sie erlöst. Erlöst von der

Einsamkeit. Sie hatten sie alle verlassen.

Doch dann...

Naraku verschwand. Stattdessen kam zu ihrer linken Seite eine leuchtende Gestalt

auf sie zu.

Miroku.

"Wir sind immer da."

"Wir sind immer bei dir."

Zu ihrer Rechten, Shippo.

"Immer."

Sango vor ihr.

Jemand umarmte sie von hinten.

"In deinem Herzen."

"Inuyasha...", hauchte sie.

Ja. Sie waren alle da.

Die Dunkelheit wich. Alle standen um sie herum, sahen mit einem sanften Lächeln

auf sie hinab.

Alle.

Sogar Kagura, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte.

Sie waren alle bei ihr.

Wenn sie daran glaubte.

Wenn sie an sich glaubte.

An ihr Herz.

Plötzlich hielt sie einen Pfeil in der Hand. Weiße Kugeln rasten auf ihn zu

und wurden von ihm aufgesogen.

"Was ist das?", fragte sie leise.

"Die Seelen deiner Freunde."

Sie hob den Kopf.

"Kikyo."

"Es tut mir Leid. Alles. Am Ende des Kampfes, am Ende des Gefechtes will ich dir

beistehen. Wie alle anderen auch."

Das Licht verschwand.

Um sie herum wieder Dunkelheit.

Vor ihr Naraku. Immer noch grinsend.

Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte.

Sie fasste ihren Bogen, stand auf und spannte ihn. Sie spürte wie der Pfeil

vibrierte. Sie spürte die Ernergie, die von ihm ausging.

Die Energie Inuyashas.

Sangos.

Mirokus.

Shippos.

Kogas.

Kohakus.

Kaguras.

Sessohmarus.

Kaedes.

Kikyos.

Sie alle kämpften weiter. An ihrer Seite. Mit ihren Seelen. Sie fühlte es.

"NARAKU!"

Sie schoss den Pfeil ab.

Er traf.

Naraku war vernichtet.

Dunkelheit... Licht...

Und dann war sie wieder zurück.

Auf der Lichtung.

Die Sonne schien.

Um sie herum lagen Kleidung und Waffen ihrer Freunde und Mitstreiter. Von ihren

Körpern nichts zu sehen.

Die Tränen flossen wieder.

Sie war allein.

Sie besah sie alles noch einmal alles ganz genau.

Die Sonne, die Bäume, die Vögel.

Dann ging sie zu Inuyashas Kleidung, Pfeil und Bogen auf den Rücken

geschnallt.

Sie zog Tessaiga mit leisem Klirren aus der Schwertscheide.

"Deine letzte Aufgabe.", dachte sie.

Sie legte das Schwert an ihren Hals. Fühlte nichts mehr. Keine Trauer, keine

Angst vor dem Tod. Nur die kalte Klinge an ihrer blassen Haut.

Sie schloss die Augen.

"Bald bin ich bei euch."

Sie schnitt.

Blut tropfte zu Boden.

Um sie herum wurde es wieder dunkel...

Ein warmer lufthauch strich über ihre Wangen. Sie öffnete die Augen.

Licht umgab sie. Kein blendendes, nein, warmes Licht. Es gab ihr das Gefühl von

Geborgenheit.

"Wie in seinen Armen..."

Gleich würde sie ihn wiedersehen. Sein Lächeln, seine langen weißen Haare,

die Ohren...

Sie sah an sich herunter. Das Blut war verschwunden. Um ihren Hals hing das

Juwel und sie trug Mikokleidung! Wo war sie?

Sie sah sich um. Sie saß auf einer Wiese. Um sie herum die herrlichsten Blumen.

Aber sie war allein.

Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. War es das, was sie gewollt hatte? Nein.

Doch dann hörte sie eine ihr sehr vertraute Stimme:

"Gibst du mir Tessaiga?"

Inuyasha stand vor ihr, in seinen roten Sokian, die Scheide Tessaigas an der

linken Seite.

"Inuyasha...?"

War sie wirklich im Nirwana? Im Jenseits? War Inuyasha Wirklichkeit? Oder nur

eine Illusion?

Nein. Es war keine Einbildung. Er nahm sie bei der Hand, nachdem er Tessaiga aus

ihren zitternden Händen gzogen hatte.

"Du machst Sachen!", schmunzelte er.

Sie spürte seine Haut an ihrer. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte.

Und dann fasste sie jemand an der anderen Hand.

Shippo!

Neben ihm Miroku, Sango, dann Kohaku!

"Von wegen allein!", dachte sie. "Alle sind bei mir."

Und gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, alle Ärgerlichkeiten und Kämpfe die sie

gegeneinander geführt hatten vergessen, schritten sie dem Licht entgegen.

Ins Nirwana.

In den Frieden.

_Es ist der Tod, der wie ein Stern_

_unverhofft vom Himmel fällt_

_und irgendwo am Horizont_

_lautlos im Meer versinkt._

_Und wenn er kommt, hab keine Angst,_

_jedes Ende ist ein Neuanfang._

_Um zu sterben leben wir ein Leben lang,_

_alles ist eins und gehört zusammen._

_Unsere Zeit ist immerzu_

_nur auf der Flucht vor uns,_

_irgendwann holen wir sie ein,_

_das wird unser Ende sein._

_Und wenn es kommt, hab keine Angst,_

_es ist nur ein Neuanfang._

_Was wäre ein Leben ohne Tod,_

_was wäre die Sonne ohne Mond?_

_Das Leben und der Tod sind ein Liebespaar,_

_was wäre der Tag ohne Nacht?_

_Alles ist eins und gehört zusammen,_

_es gibt immer wieder einen Neuanfang._

Die Toten Hosen - Alles ist eins


End file.
